Let Me In
by Beywriter
Summary: Deciding to have a quiet night in to meditate and focus his thoughts, Ray finds himself having quite the opposite when something wants to get into the Dojo.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

 **Let Me In  
**

Ray was alone at the Dojo, he was alone because crowds wasn't something he was always particularly fond of.  
The others were at a block Party and he wasn't in the real mood of socialising, it was the same for Kai but like normal, he had vanished as he normally did something involving socialisation came up.  
Normally wouldn't skip events, meeting other Beybladers was great, picking up tips and hints, they were always learning and improving after all.  
Also there were the fans, he liked to meet fans but tonight all he wanted was some quiet alone time to meditate, the Dojo was renowned for getting "heated" at certain times.

He was sat in the Dojo, legs folded and he was quietly meditating, relaxed and in a world of his own.  
A few feet away, incense burned as did a candle he used to focus his thoughts.  
Driger sat immediately in front of him on the floor.  
Ray jumped slightly when he heard the door bell.  
"Damn" he said loosing his focus and getting up.

Ray headed to the sliding door and out to the main door.  
He opened the main door but there was no one there, figured he had been pranked Ray closed the door and headed back to the Dojo,  
Ray had sat down and was getting back into his relaxed state when it went off.

"Seriously?" he sighed getting a little annoyed.  
He got up again and headed to the front door and once more there was no one there, it was dark outside and slightly cool but absolutely no one was around.  
Annoyed he turned around, kicking the door closed with his bare foot and headed back to the Dojo to meditate.

A few minutes later the doorbell rang again.  
Ray wasn't one who would usually swear but even he was pushed sometimes.  
Swearing in mandarin he stood up and ran to the door and opened it as fast as he could to catch anyone there.  
He ran out onto the dirt floor outside and looked around, listening.  
There was no sounds apart from the occasional breeze through the trees.  
"WHAT!? I'M THE WRONG GUY TO ANNOY"  
He headed back in slamming the door closed, he only got to the Dojo door before it rang again, he opened it.  
Nothing, it was nothing, no one was there.

"I'm ignoring you now!" he shouted before closing it.

Half an hour went by, it rang every few minutes.  
It was random how long the time was but meditating was out of the question.  
Focusing was impossible.

Ray got an idea he slipped out the back door and crept as quiet as possible around the side of the house, he would catch those responsible.  
He would prank the pranker and catch them red handed, if they put up a fight, he wasn't worried, he could fight.  
He ducked down ready to pounce with his eye on the door.  
"Come on, come on" he said to himself waiting for the perpetrator to emerge.

He heard the doorbell again but what he saw surprised him.  
There was no one there.  
"What!? That...that's not possible".  
Ray stood up and went to the doorbell and pressed it himself, it rang like it always did.  
This freaked him out a little and he went back inside around the back, closed and locked the door, hoping whatever it was hadn't snook inside.

He sniffed the air hoping to catch any unfamiliar scents.  
"KAI! Realising the Russian was something to do with it" he shouted.  
There was no response.  
"I KNOW ITS YOU, KAI!" he cried out.  
The Doorbell rang again a few minutes later, again no one there.  
"Kai?" he asked quietly walking inside through the Dojo.  
He checked each room but no one was there, he was in the house alone.

A few minutes later as he expected the doorbell rang again, he was starting to get freaked out.  
Ray went back into the Dojo and pulled out the bed, someone or something was trying to get in, he couldn't let it in, whatever it was he couldn't let it in.  
He had an instinct to hide and the only place he could think of was the cliché under the covers until he could figure out a plan of action.  
"GO AWAY!" he shouted again as the Doorbell rang.  
It seemed to Ray as though the sound was getting louder and louder.  
Each ring it went louder and louder but he knew that was crazy.  
"Keep calm, keep calm, keep calm, breathe" he said to himself.

Ray started focusing on his breathing, keeping himself cool.  
If something broke in he would have to defend the Dojo and fight it off.  
He could fight, he was strong enough to fight but like in Russia, how could he fight something he couldn't see?  
"Driger, if I've ever needed you for something...its now" he said.  
He remembered his Beyblade near where he was meditating, Ray got out from under the covers and retrieved his Beyblade, diving under as it rang again.

He focused on his breathing, his heart beating in his chest, he wasn't someone who was normally scared but now he was.  
Slowly his heart rate and breathing steadied and slowed down.  
"Not afraid, not afraid, not afraid".  
When the bell rang he flinched loosing his cool for a moment.  
"Go away, go away, go away, go away".  
Ray tried to block the sound out of his head but it seemed to be happening more and more regularly.

Sleeping or meditating wasn't possible, he was too wired.  
Ray was prepared to fight but whatever it was wasn't trying to get in.  
"Maybe its like with Vampires, they wont come in unless you invite them in" he said to himself.  
He realized then what he had to do.  
With a new brave face and plan he got out of bed and then headed to the door and opened it.  
"COME IN, I DARE YOU" He shouted to the empty yard.  
He waited for a few moments before shouting again.  
"COME IN...COME IN!".  
Again, the air was still, he was alone and the doorbell rang again behind him making him jump.  
Ray flexed his muscles looking around before heading back in.  
Now he would wait for the door bell to go again.

Ray headed back into the Dojo closing the door behind him and sat in the corner, if they would break in he would deal with them.  
"Come in, come in, come in, come in" he said and the doorbell rang again.  
"STOP RINGING, GO AWAY!" he cried out.  
"STOP, STOP, STOP!" he was loosing himself and covered his ears.

Again the doorbell, he wished the others would come back and wished himself he was with them, not trapped with some invisible force tormenting him.  
Tears ran down his cheeks as the ringing continued, he wasn't sure if it was really ringing or his imagination playing with him.  
"No, no, no, no, no, no" he said.  
"Guys come back, guys come back, guys come back" he said.

Time seemed to slow down, he could feel the seconds count down, he didn't want to be there, he could run and leave but whatever was out there would strike at him.  
It could be dangerous to be away of the protection of the Dojo.  
"GO AWAY!" he shouted, knowing going to the door was pointless.  
It was content to stay harassing him ringing the doorbell.  
He had never been so freaked out before by anything, he wanted it to leave him alone, to go away and let him meditate in peace.  
The incense and candle had long since gone out.

By the time the three finally returned home at around one am, they found the house quiet but they figured Ray had gone to bed but Max had noticed the Dojo lights on and being nosey opened the Dojo door and jumped.  
"AH!" he cried out.

Ray was sat by the wall, staring directly at them but not really noticing him.  
The others came in and saw Ray looking freaked out.  
"Uh...Ray?" Tyson asked as he knelt to the left.  
He sat there catatonic, Max waved his hand in front of Ray's face.  
"Ray?" Max asked, he didn't respond until Tyson shook him slightly.  
"T...make...make it stop" he said.  
"What?" Tyson asked confused.

They looked at each other confused until Ray heard the tone which had driven deep into his mind.  
"AH!" he put his arms around his head.  
"The doorbell?" Tyson asked.  
"It wants to come in!" Ray replied.  
"What does?" Tyson asked, Ray didn't respond.  
"What, Ray?"  
"IT!"  
"Ray, there's no one there...its just the doorbell...the cheap crappy doorbell Grandpa bought" He looked at Tyson confused.  
"Its a Wireless Doorbell, it goes off by itself when its batteries are dying I'll show you".

Tyson got the doorbell and into a store cupboard and pulled out the batteries from the back, using a battery tester, proved they were dying.  
"See? Low battery, its just the batteries, its a crappy doorbell".  
He simply switched the batteries with fresh ones and binned the old ones.  
The sound didn't return for the whole evening.

Slowly Ray calmed down and tried to pull himself back together.  
Ray felt stupid but when the time came, couldn't sleep, the sound rang in his ears all night but the others reassured him there was no sound.

Author notes

Beywriter: Okay, not really scary but the idea came to mind. Happy Halloween!

Story-Beywriter


End file.
